


Sanatory

by GothLady



Series: Sanatory Series [1]
Category: Naruto, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Horror, Other, Psychological Horror, Silent Hill - Freeform, sanatorium
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothLady/pseuds/GothLady
Summary: Eu sabia que não era uma boa ideia quando vi o hotel. Sabia que deveria voltar para casa ou procurar outro lugar para ficar, mas naquela época o meu grupo não pensava dessa forma. Conforme os dias passavam, mais eu tinha certeza do que estava por vir, mais eu tinha certeza de que acabaria assim, mais a loucura me consumia e a morte estava próxima.História também postada no Nyah e no Inkspired.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gente, essa é uma história de terror, então todo mundo pode morrer. Espero que gostem.

As aulas finalmente acabaram. Teríamos um longo período de férias. Todos conversavam sobre seus planos para as férias enquanto eu ficava desenhando alheio a tudo.

\- Você quer parar de desenhar?! Estamos falando da maior aventura das nossas férias! – Disse o loiro escandaloso de olhos azuis, seu nome era Uzumaki Naruto.  
\- Como se ficar em um hotel velho fosse grande coisa. – Disse um moreno arrogante de nome Uchiha Sasuke.  
\- Eu ouvi dizer que aquele hotel é assombrado. – Falou o moreno de nome Inuzuka Kiba.  
\- Não acredito que você acredita em fantasmas. – Dessa vez foi o ruivo, Sabaku no Gaara.  
\- Claro que não acredito! É só um boato que ouvi por aí.  
\- De qualquer forma, vamos avisar às garotas, o pessoal do som e a Akatsuki.

Nossa escola é dividida em grupos como em qualquer outra. O grupo do som são pessoas da nossa sala que fazem parte da banda da escola, as garotas, são as garotas da sala mesmo, a Akatsuki é um grupo mais velho que tem esse nome, mas não me pergunte a razão. O meu grupo é conhecido como os indefinidos. Não é um nome legal, mas veja bem, tem o escandaloso do Naruto, o estranho do Rock Lee, o enigmático Aburame Shino, os arrogantes Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji e Sabaku no Kankuro (que repetiu o ano, assim como a irmã), o canino Kiba, o psicopata Gaara, o comilão Chouji, o bicho preguiça Nara Shikamaru e eu, o desenhista antissocial dos sorrisos falsos.

Eu ainda não me apresentei. Meu nome é Sai (nome ambíguo com o verbo sair e com a arma usada pela Elecktra e pela Mileena, mas geralmente só se lembram do verbo), estudo em uma escola comum, sou órfão e não tenho um sorriso verdadeiro desde que meu irmão Shin morreu em um incêndio.

\- O que acham? Todo mundo na minha casa às 8? – Disse Naruto animadamente me tirando dos meus pensamentos.  
\- Com certeza!  
\- E você também vai ou vamos até a sua casa e te arrastaremos até lá. – Falou Kiba para mim.

No dia seguinte, sete carros lotados saíram da casa do Naruto. A viagem demorou mais do que eu esperava, tanto que almoçamos na estrada mesmo. Finalmente a gente tinha chegado. Estávamos em frente a este hotel: http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m80m40BiC61rc4k82o2_1280.jpg

Já estava de tarde. O vento morno soprava algumas folhas, mas apesar da sensação agradável, eu sentia que não deveríamos entrar nesse hotel.

\- É-É-É assustador. – Disse Hyuuga Hinata, uma garota de cabelo preto azulado que mais parece um anjo e prima do Neji.  
\- Não me diga que está com medo de um hotel velho. – Haruno Sakura, uma garota escandalosa de estanhos cabelos róseos, arqueou uma sobrancelha para a amiga.  
\- Talvez não devêssemos entrar. – Eu falei sem nenhuma expressão no rosto. Por um lado foi bom, já que ninguém me zoou por parecer sombrio demais, mas por outro lado ninguém me levou a sério.  
\- Que isso! É só a porra de um hotel abandonado! Não precisam se cagar de medo por causa disso. – Disse Hidan, um cara que eu não gosto muito.

Entramos no hotel. Até que ele era diferente do que eu pensava. Estranhamente não era empoeirado, o saguão era simples, mas bem decorado, os quartos possuíam uma cama de casal, um banheiro e um armário. Nesse hotel ficaríamos eu, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Kankuro, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Karin, Shion, Tayuya, Konan, Pain, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi, Kimimaro, Suigetsu, Juugo, Kidomaru e Sakon e Ukon.

Andei até achar um quarto que gostasse. Achei um que era mais frio que os outros e possuía um aspecto assustador, mas o que eu poderia fazer? O quarto me atraia como um imã. Decidi ficar nele até o fim das férias. Comecei a vasculhar o quarto e o banheiro e tudo o que eu encontrei foram um desenho de um incêndio e uma chave com uma a palavra “arquivo” gravada. No momento não achei nada de mais, mas era o indício do que estava por vir.

Enquanto os outros vasculhavam o hotel com hipóteses, eu fiquei no quarto desenhando. Claro que sabia os caminhos mais importantes e estava curioso para andar por aí, mas não queria fazer isso com alguém falando de fantasmas. Senti alguém me observar, mas não dei importância. Continuei desenhando até que vi umas mechas de cabelo preto do meu lado.

Ao olhar para o lado, vi uma garota de cabelos negros até o tornozelo, olhos também negros, pele muito branca e usando um tipo camisola branca de mangas curtas. Eu não me assustei com sua presença e a encarei por um instante. Ela deu um sorriso psicótico e de seu peito brotou sangue. Lágrimas de sangue escorreram pelos olhos dela e mais fios de sangue escorreram da boca dela, mas eu não me importei. Se alguém achava que podia me assustar com uma brincadeira de mau gosto, estava enganado. Voltei a desenhar.

Este foi o começo de uma série de coisas estranhas. À noite ouvimos um grito e corremos para ver o que era. Quando chegamos na sala, não tinha ninguém lá, apenas uma mensagem escrita com sangue dizendo para sairmos daquele hotel se tivéssemos amor à vida. Eu não fiquei lá para ouvir baboseiras de fantasmas e subi para o meu quarto. Ao trancar a porta e me virar, me deparei com aquela garota de novo.

\- Se acha que aparecer assim vai me assustar, é melhor desistir.  
\- Você acredita em fantasmas? – Pela primeira vez eu a ouvi falar.  
\- Não.  
\- Então é melhor começar a acreditar. – Ela pulou, deu uma cambalhota, mergulhou no chão e desapareceu.  
\- Isso foi estranho. – A cabeça dela emergiu do chão.  
\- Saia deste lugar enquanto ainda há chance, a não ser que deseje a morte.  
\- Aquela mensagem foi coisa sua?  
\- Sim.  
\- Por que fez aquilo?  
\- Porque é verdade. Se não acredita, olhe bem para aquele desenho e pegue a chave que está ao lado dele.

Depois disso ela sumiu. Eu fui dormir, já que não tinha mais nada para fazer.


	2. Chapter 2

De manhã fomos todos tomar café. Quando terminamos e fomos para a sala decidir o que íamos fazer o resto do dia, uma nova mensagem apareceu: “Se vocês amam a morte, fiquem. Se a temem, saiam antes que a neblina se intensifique.”. Só pode ser brincadeira!

\- Quem escreveu isso? – Perguntou Suigetsu.

\- Baka, como vamos saber?! – Gritou Karin.

\- É impossível que alguém tenha feito isso em tão pouco tempo. – Afirmou Pain. – Estávamos no restaurante quando isso aconteceu.

\- O que é isso aqui? – Tenten pegou um papel perto da parede.

Aquela garota só pode estar brincando com a gente! No papel tinha o desenho do hotel envolto em uma névoa. Ao longo da sala haviam desenhos de estranhas criaturas e outra mensagem na parede: “Eles aparecem quando é tarde demais para ir embora.”. Dei uma olhada de novo no desenho do incêndio. Era a estrutura do hotel em chamas!

\- O-O-O-O... – Hinata estava com tanto medo que mal conseguia falar.

\- Onde achou isso? – Perguntou Sasori.

\- Na cômoda do meu quarto. Achei junto com uma chave que abre a sala dos arquivos, mas eu não sei onde fica.

Os olhos da maioria se arregalaram. Eles começaram a discutir sobre fantasmas, zombar dos que estavam com medo, mas eu não dei atenção. Algo nos desenhos atraía a minha atenção total. Para começar, os desenhos foram feitos pela mesma pessoa, imaginei de devia ser aquela garota, mas algo neles estava errado. O do incêndio parecia ter sido feito há pelo menos 80 anos enquanto os outros eram recentes. Acertei minha suposição, pois o do incêndio tinha uma data: 03/03/1925, mas como algo de mais ou menos 80 anos está intacto?

\- Ô autista, estamos falando com você! – Os berros de Karin me tiraram dos meus pensamentos.

\- É?

\- Estamos aqui há horas tentando falar com você e você nem está nos dando atenção!

\- Olhem isso. – Estendi o desenho do incêndio tentando mostrar a data.

\- Já vimos isso, porra! – Falaram os mais irritados do grupo.

\- O que é isso? – Shikamaru pegou o desenho e o analisou. – Isto data de 03/03/1925. Como está inteiro até hoje?

\- Eu não sei. Devemos ir até os arquivos e verificar.

Segundo Kimimaro, a sala de arquivos ficava um andar abaixo de onde estávamos. Abri a porta e entramos. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kimimaro, Gaara, Sasori, Itachi e eu olhamos com cuidado. Tinha recortes nas paredes falando da inauguração do hotel, dos prêmios, dos inúmeros casos de suicídio, gente que tinha visto fantasmas e o quarto amaldiçoado chamado quarto 301, que por sinal era o meu. Um recorte me chamou a atenção. Nele havia uma foto de um incêndio igual ao desenho. Peguei com cuidado e comecei a ler:

“Incêndio no Sanatório de Willow Hill: no dia 03/03/1925, um grande incêndio destruiu o Sanatório de Willow Hill, matando todos os pacientes e funcionários. Não se sabe ao certo o que deu início ao incêndio, sua causa ainda é um mistério. O sanatório abrigava tuberculosos, leprosos e doentes mentais. Apesar do incêndio, sua estrutura não recebeu grandes danos e apenas um dos quartos parece não ter sofrido tanto quanto os outros cômodos, o quarto 301.”

Senti um calafrio percorrer por toda a extensão da minha coluna vertebral. Eu estava hospedado nesse quarto, encontrei um fantasma, um desenho e uma chave que me levaram até aqui e o desenho se parece com a foto do jornal!

\- Sai-san, está tudo bem com você? – Era Hinata preocupada comigo.

\- Sim, Hyuuga-san. – Menti. – Pode me passar a notícia da inauguração, por favor?

Ela gentilmente me deu a notícia da inauguração. A notícia estava assim:

“Grande inauguração: Hoje, 03/03/1928, é inaugurado o Hotel Dasdon. A inaguguração conta com ilustres presenças (não vou botar os nomes porque são muitos). Há exatos três anos uma tragédia abalou este mesmo edifício. Um sanatório chamado Sanatório de Willow Hill pegou fogo, matando todos os pacientes e funcionários. Até hoje as causas do incêndio são desconhecidas. Durante a reforma do hotel, apenas um quarto apresentava problemas: o quarto 301. Quando quebravam as paredes para mudar a planta, minutos depois estava tudo intacto. As únicas mudanças que não foram alteradas foram o encanamento e a decoração.”

\- Você está com algum problema? – Foi Gaara quem me tirou do transe.

\- Acho melhor darem uma olhada nisso aqui. – Estendi os recortes a eles.

Enquanto eles liam os recortes, eu olhava para os recortes de casos de suicídio. Estranhamente nenhuma das vítimas estava hospedada no quarto 301, não tinham ligações com ele e não tinha nada que mencionasse o tal quarto. Meus olhos percorreram uma das mesas e pousaram em uma pilha de fichas que alguns do grupo estavam vendo antes dos recortes. Pelo visto deveriam ser fichas dos pacientes do sanatório. Uma ainda estava fechada e tinha um nome: Tsuchi Kin.

Quem sabe ler a ficha de um paciente com problemas de saúde não me deixasse um pouco mais calmo? Peguei a ficha, abri e gelei. Eu não tinha lido nada, apenas visto a foto. A garota da foto era a garota fantasma do meu quarto.

\- Se continuar empalidecendo assim, vamos ter que te levar a um hospital. – Disse Itachi zombeteiro com a pior piada que alguém poderia fazer nesse momento.

\- O que é sanatório? – Perguntou Tobi.

\- É um lugar em que pessoas tuberculosas, com lepra e outras doenças físicas e até doenças mentais eram internadas. – Explicou Sakura.

\- Esse hotel foi construído em cima de um sanatório?! – Naruto estava quase se borrando nas calças.

\- O quarto 301 não é o quarto do Sai? – Sakon lembrou da minha desgraça.

\- Eu preciso de ar. – Eu disse e deixei a sala.

Não lembro que caminho eu tomei, só sei que fui para o lado de fora e me deparei com uma escada. Desci e parei em uma espécie enorme de pátio com vista para uma bela queda do penhasco. Vi que ainda tinha a ficha em mãos e comecei a ler.

“Tsuchi Kin; Data de internação: 06/12/1910; Motivo: distúrbio mental. A paciente não é sociável e só muda de atitude quando surta e berra desgraças e tragédias. Estranhamente tudo o que ela desenha acontece (...)”

\- Nenhuma novidade. – Eu ouvi sua voz atrás de mim e quando vi, ela estava olhando por cima do meu ombro.

\- Quer me matar de susto?!

\- Quero que você e seus amigos saiam daqui.

\- Por quê?

\- Existem dois tipos de pessoa que odeio: o tipo que mata e tem medo de morrer e o tipo que procura a morte e implora para não morrer. – Ela saiu de perto de mim, andou até a grade e olhou para o abismo. – A névoa está se intensificando. Logo será tarde demais.

\- Tarde demais para que?

\- Para sair vivo daqui. Você teme a morte?

\- Depende da morte.

\- Então, se for ficar, fique no meu quarto. – Ela se virou para mim com o peito manchado de sangue e o mesmo fazia um rastro partindo de seus olhos e sua boca.

\- Seu quarto?

\- Você o conhece. O 301. – Gelei. – Por incrível que pareça, é o quarto mais seguro de todo o hotel.

Ela se inclinou para trás, atravessou a grade e caiu no abismo. Era assustador. Voltei para dentro e caminhei até o quarto. Retornei a ler a ficha, mas não encontrei nada falando de como ela morreu. Talvez tenha sido no incêndio.


	3. Chapter 3

Acordei essa manhã com muito frio. Olhei pela janela e vi que uma densa névoa tinha surgido. Ia voltar a dormir, mas ouvi um grito e fui ver o que era junto com os outros. Quando cheguei ao hall, estava tudo abandonado, parecia que ninguém ia lá há meses, tudo empoeirado e com enormes teias de aranha. Como se não bastasse, aranhas enormes apareceram.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! – Gritaram algumas pessoas.  
\- Caralho! – Gritaram outras.

Pegamos a primeira coisa que conseguíamos alcançar e começamos a bater nas aranhas. Consegui esmagar o crânio de três com um atiçador de brasas. Quando pensávamos que não podia piorar, surge um cara com cabeça de aranha. Não estou brincando, a cabeça dele era literalmente uma aranha.

O cabeça de aranha (não sei o nome dele, mas de que isso importa?!) soltou um jato de teia que tirou nossas armas e prendeu nossos braços em algum lugar. Pain conseguiu pegar um cano tirado de ninguém sabe onde e acertou bem na fuça dele, fazendo-o chiar de dor, Sasuke pegou um revolver que achou na lareira e deu um tiro nele. Depois que ele morreu, o hall voltou ao normal.

\- Essa foi por pouco. – Disse Konan.  
\- Como nos livramos dessa coisa nojenta e pegajosa? – Disse Shion com cara de nojo.  
\- Eu posso ajudá-los. – Disse uma voz misteriosa.

Quando fomos ver, ela vinha de um cara com várias lâminas pelo corpo. Ele veio pronto para nos fazer ficar em pedaços. Ele cortou Kankuro e Kiba, mas Sasuke deu um tiro no meio do rosto e o matou. Nota: arrumar uma arma. Achei uma navalha a poucos centímetros de mim e cortei a teia.

\- Não podemos ficar aqui. – Disse Sasuke. – Temos que ir para outro lugar.  
\- Quem te nomeou o líder? – Perguntou Suigetsu.  
\- Pelo que e saiba, sou o único com uma arma aqui.  
\- O que é aquilo?! – Ino apontou para a nossa conhecida parede.

Outra mensagem: “Quer viver? Vá ao quarto 301.”.

\- Que porra é essa?! – Tinha que ser o Hidan.  
\- Vamos para lá. – Eu disse.  
\- Nem pensar! Aquele é o quarto maldito! – Disse Sakura.  
\- Pelo menos lá estaremos seguros. – Retruquei.  
\- Como tem tanta certeza? – Perguntou Sasuke?  
\- Podemos discutir isso depois? – Disse Deidara chamando nossa atenção para duas bestas em forma de cachorro.

Nós nos dispersamos e corremos. Eu acabei formando dupla com a Hinata. Eu queria ter formado dupla com a Ino, pois gosto muito dela, mas se tinha alguém que não merece morrer aqui, Hinata é uma dessas pessoas. Nos aproximamos do 301, é hora de ver se o quarto era tão seguro assim. Puxei Hinata pelo braço no instante em que entrei no quarto. A fera se atirou em nós, mas tinha uma espécie de barreira na entrada e a fera acabou sendo eletrocutada e evaporou.

\- Até que enfim vocês fizeram algo que eu mandei!  
\- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
\- Calma, Hinata, ela é amiga.  
\- Simpatizante, não amiga. Simpatizei com você pelos desenhos, pois eles fizeram parte da minha vida.

Como assim? Eu não estou entendendo. Quem afinal era aquela garota a minha frente?

\- O-O que eram aquelas coisas? – Perguntou Hinata quebrando o silêncio.  
\- Antigos pacientes do sanatório. Depois que pegou fogo, seus espíritos não puderam descansar e se tornaram o que estão vendo.  
\- Como se tornaram isso?  
\- Isso não é da conta de vocês! – Ela se irritou. – Se eu fosse vocês, me preocuparia em viver e não em como eles ficaram assim.  
\- C-C-Como saímos daqui?  
\- Morrendo, é o único jeito.  
\- Eu vou procurar os outros. – Eu disse me levantando e indo para a porta.  
\- Ah ta, vai procurar os seus amigos desarmado. Grande ideia! – Resmungou Kin.  
\- E o que você sugere?

Ela foi para o corredor, pegou alguma coisa não sei aonde e jogou aos meus pés. Era uma arma de cartucho. Eu peguei e verifique se estava carregada, e estava.

\- Fique aí. – Eu disse para Hinata. – Vou procurar os outros e depois vamos descobrir como sair daqui.  
\- Agora vocês querem sair. Porra, estou há dois dias mandando vocês embora e só agora é que querem ir! – O sangue voltou a brotar nas roupas e no rosto – Quer saber, que se foda tudo! – Ela caminhou pelo corredor e sumiu.  
\- O-O-O que deu nela? – Perguntou Hinata com mais medo do que antes. Foi aí que eu lembrei do que ela disse.  
\- “Existem dois tipos de pessoa que odeio: o tipo que mata e tem medo de morrer e o tipo que procura a morte e implora para não morrer.”. – Olhei para a expressão assustada de Hinata. – Eu pensei alto demais, desculpe.

Saí do quarto e fui procurar o resto. Apesar de ter dito que ia procurar o resto, só tinha uma pessoa em mente: Ino. Será que ela está bem? Será que ainda está viva? Enquanto eu pensava, vi alguém era Konan sendo perseguida por um cara com uma motosserra. Dei uns dois tiros na cabeça do cara e ele morreu, quem sabe morreu de novo já que matei um morto, ah que se foda!

\- Onde estão os outros?  
\- Eu não sei. Eu me separei e tinha essa cara atrás de mim.  
\- Vá para o quarto 301, é o mais seguro.  
\- Ficou maluco?!  
\- Acabei de vir de lá. Hinata está lá e pode explicar o que aconteceu.  
\- E aí gente, tudo bem?  
\- KIBA?! – Foi um grande susto.  
\- Mas você morreu! – Konan tirou as palavras da minha boca.  
\- Eu também achei, mas só fiquei desacordado e quando acordei, não tinha ninguém na sala. Eu perdi alguma coisa?

Eu e Konan nos entreolhamos. Konan foi para o quarto 301 enquanto Kiba insistiu em me acompanhar. O que está acontecendo? Eu juro que vi o Kiba morrer! Andamos até que o chão virasse grade e o teto virasse gosma. WTF?!

\- WTF?! – Kiba que falou. – O que aconteceu aqui?!  
\- Cuidado!

Eu gritei e pulei para o lado bem na hora em que um gancho desceu para onde eu estava. Kiba não teve a mesma sorte. Um gancho desceu, se fixou na cabeça dele e subiu para a gosma, que na verdade era uma espécie de ácido. Corri enquanto ganchos desciam e tentavam fazer o mesmo comigo. Em alguns pontos a grade estava quebrada, me forçando a pular. Enquanto corria, eu pisei numa grade que se partiu e eu caí, um gancho desceu na minha direção. Agarrei o gancho e quando ele subiu rumo ao ácido, eu saltei para a grade e comecei a correr de novo. 

Estava me aproximando de uma porta, mas ela começou a descer. Corri mais, deslizei na grade (há essa altura eu já tinha mandado a lógica para o inferno) e passei por debaixo dela antes que se fechasse por completo. Mal acreditei que escapei com vida.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – Era o Naruto.

Corri até a origem do grito e vi que ele vinha de um quarto. Chutei a porta no maior estilo e me arrependi do que vi. As tripas dele estavam espalhadas pelo cômodo e tinha uma criatura meio Baraka (careca de dentes afiados) e meio minotauro (com chifre e patas de touro) arrancando os órgãos do Naruto com as mãos. Assim que ele me viu, pegou o enorme machado que estava encostado na parede e veio pra cima de mim.

\- Merda!

Eu comecei a correr. Corri pelos corredores com aquela coisa atrás de mim até entrar em um beco sem saída. Droga! Me virei para encarar a criatura que erguia o machado para me acertar. Era assim iria acabar? Eu sobrevivi a uma vida vazia, um incêndio, um cara com cabeça de aranha, um cheio de lâminas pelo corpo, uma besta e um corredor de ácido e ganchos no teto para morrer assim?


	4. Chapter 4

Eu estava cara a cara com a minha morte. Não tinha como fugir. Estranhamente, eu não estava com medo de morrer, o único medo que eu tinha era o de ser devorado por aquela coisa depois que eu morresse. Ouvi um barulho de pólvora e vi a cabeça da criatura explodir. Um dos dentes fez um pequeno corte no meu rosto antes de bater na parede e cair no chão. A criatura caiu revelando Pain segurando uma escopeta.

\- Você tem muita sorte. – Quase morri de ataque cardíaco quando a dona da voz apareceu cheia de sangue do meu lado. – Abaixa essa coisa. Atirar em mim é o mesmo que atirar em nada. – Ela ordenou ao Pain.  
\- Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens?!  
\- T-T-Tudo bem. – Comecei a me recuperar do susto. – E-Ela é aliada.  
\- Aliada? Desde quando?  
\- Desde que escrevi para vocês saírem daqui.  
\- Então era você!  
\- Se tivessem me ouvido, não estariam aqui.  
\- Você está por trás de tudo isso!  
\- Pain, se fosse ela, eu estaria morto. Ela me disse que o 301 era o mais seguro e isso foi comprovado quando uma daquelas bestas evaporou.  
\- Sabe onde está a Konan?  
\- Eu a mandei para lá. Ela e Hinata estão bem. Vamos ver Naruto.  
\- Seu amigo já era. Ninguém fica com o intestino de fora por muito tempo. – Não me surpreendi pela frieza com que ela falou isso, me surpreendi com a irritação dela.  
\- Então, você deve saber como a gente sai daqui. – Disse Pain.  
\- É simples, se matem. – Depois disso, ela desapareceu.

Pain estava com raiva, enquanto eu já estava acostumado. Convenci a nos juntarmos para procurar os outros.

\- Diz aí, o que são essas coisas?  
\- Acredite, algum dia eles foram pacientes do sanatório.  
\- Como sabe?  
\- A Kin me disse.  
\- Kin?  
\- Aquela fantasma, Tsuchi Kin, a paciente do quarto 301.  
\- Por que ela está te ajudando?  
\- Eu não sei.  
\- Oi pessoal.  
\- KIBA?! – Dissemos Perplexos.  
\- Mas você morreu! – Berrou Pain.  
\- Duas vezes. – Completei.  
\- Morri? – Disse Kiba confuso. Sério, isso está estranho.

Andamos por um corredor cheio de corpos decapitados e cabeças. Entre eles encontramos Tayuya, Kimimaro, Sakon e Ukon. Ouvimos o barulho de serra e quando vimos, um cara cheio de serras pelo corpo começou a atirar algumas na gente. Pain e eu conseguimos desviar, mas Kiba não teve a mesma sorte, de novo. O homem vinha correndo com as serras das mãos para arrancar nossas cabeças, mas atiramos nele e ele se contorceu de dor. Atiramos de novo, mas parecia que ele só sentia dor e não morria. Nossa munição acabou, então começamos a correr.

\- Algum plano? – Perguntei.  
\- Corre até não conseguir mais!

Corremos e no final do corredor apareceu Temari segurando uma bazuca. Sem nos consultar, ela atirou. Pain e eu nos jogamos no chão para nos protegermos, a criatura explodiu, voou serra para todos os lados, sendo que uma delas caiu bem na minha frente quase me cortando ao meio e Temari conseguiu desviar das que foram em sua direção.

\- O que faz aqui? – Perguntou Pain esquecendo que há minutos atrás quase fomos mortos por um tiro de bazuca.  
\- Procurando por sobreviventes, e vocês?  
\- Fazendo o mesmo.  
\- Hinata e Konan estão no 301. – Eu disse. – É o mais seguro daqui. Temos que achar os outros e levá-los para lá.

Voltamos à nossa busca. Pelo caminho encontramos Kiba, de novo! Sério, esse diabo não morre nunca?! Achamos munição para nossas armas e recarregamos. Andávamos normalmente quando escutamos um:

\- FUDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEU! – Sasori e Deidara passaram correndo por nós.

Não entendemos nada até ver uma criatura monstruosa com um relógio digital contando os segundos até chegar ao zero e ele explodiu. A explosão nos arremessou alguns metros por onde passamos. 

\- Todo mundo vivo? – Perguntou Temari.  
\- Por enquanto. – Começou Pain. – Que diabos deram na cabeça de vocês?!  
\- O Deidara que achou um detonador e prendeu nele. – Disse Sasori.  
\- Nem vem, ele já estava quase explodindo quando o encontramos! – Deidara se defendeu.

Continuamos a andar. Não demorou muito para que aparecessem cães sem pele e com línguas enormes que pegaram o Kiba, o destroçaram e sugaram o sangue dele com aquelas línguas.

\- OMG! Eles mataram o Kiba! – Surpreendeu-se Temari.  
\- Filhos da puta! – Disse Deidara.

Sério, eu me pergunto quantas vezes o Kiba morreu hoje. Parece o Kenny do South Park, que morre e no episódio seguinte ele aparece vivo e morre de novo. Começamos a atirar e a correr. O nosso maior problema é que eram 20 e as línguas a qualquer momento poderiam se enroscar em nossos pés, nos fazendo virar presas deles. Dos 20, 15 foram mortos e a minha munição acabou. Entramos em um dos quartos e fechamos a porta. Colocamos uma cômoda na frente para atrasá-los cada vez mais.

\- Vejo que conheceram os sniffer dogs. – Aquela garota de novo. Talvez ela tenha as resposta de que preciso.  
\- Você de novo! – Berrou Pain.  
\- Quem é ela? – Perguntou Sasori.  
\- Um fantasma! – Gritaram Deidara e Temari.  
\- Kin, não podia ter aparecido em hora melhor. Tenho algumas dúvidas.  
\- Pela milésima vez, só dá para sair daqui morto e mesmo assim se sua alma conseguir sair.  
\- O que?! – Dissemos todos surpresos.  
\- Acha mesmo que só as almas dos pacientes e funcionários que estão aqui? Quando este lugar era um hotel, muitas pessoas vinham aqui para cometer suicídio. Outras vinham aqui de passagem, mas enlouqueceram e acabaram cometendo suicídio. E por quê? Porque viam as almas de muitos que morreram neste lugar. Quando este lugar foi abandonado de vez, as almas se revoltaram e agora é isso o que vocês estão vendo.

Aqueles cachorros não paravam por um instante. Era uma questão de tempo até quebrarem a porta e passarem por cima da cômoda.

\- Um amigo nosso reviveu e morreu várias vezes. – Comecei – Como isso é possível?

Ela pareceu refletir por um bom tempo até que se pronunciou.

\- Tenho que verificar.  
\- Como assim?! – Gritou Temari.  
\- Se eu disse que tenho que verificar é porque eu não sei.  
\- Como assim não sabe?! – Os outros quatro gritaram.  
\- Vocês acham que eu sou uma biblioteca?! – Kin estava profundamente irritada. – Se eu não sei á porque eu não sei. – Ela ia atravessar a parede vizinha, mas eu a impedi.  
\- Espere. Deve ser difícil viver dessa maneira, preso a uma construção, sem ninguém saber a agonia que passaram. – Da onde eu tirei isso?! – Mas não é possível que tenham sido permitidos cachorros no hotel, muito menos no sanatório. Como eles chegaram aqui? – Ela parou para refletir e depois se pronunciou.  
\- Se você sair deste lugar com vida e, se algum dia, retornar, eu te conto. Até lá, é melhor lutar. – Ela me jogou dois cartuchos de munição tirados não sei de onde.  
\- E a gente?! – Perguntaram os outros.  
\- Eu tenho cara de loja de armas e munição, por acaso?! Se virem! – Ela simplesmente atravessou a parede que dava para a vista do penhasco e caiu.

De duas coisas eu tinha certeza. Primeira: havia uma maneira de sair dali que Kin, por alguma razão, não contava; Segunda: havia uma história por trás disso tudo que estava acontecendo e ela estava ligada ao incêndio do sanatório em 1925.


	5. Chapter 5

Os cães arrombaram a porta. Tive que recarregar a arma e matar os cinco restantes. Tiramos a cômoda e fomos buscar os sobreviventes. Não achamos mais ninguém no andar de cima, então fomos para a recepção. No caminho, passamos pelo quarto 301 para ver como Konan e Hinata estavam. Konan relatou como um daqueles cães tentou pular para o quarto e foi evaporado. Este quarto também é um mistério para mim.

Deixamos Sasori e Deidara para tomarem conta delas e fomos finalmente para o andar de baixo. Pain e Temari conseguiram mais munição, assim como eu. Passamos pela cozinha e o fogão parecia ter criado vida, mas Temari acabou com ele. Continuamos até encontrar Sakura e Ino fugindo de um monstro feito de pernas. Não foi difícil matá-lo.

\- Onde estão os outros? – Perguntou Temari.  
\- Eu não sei, não os vejo desde que nos separamos. – Disse Sakura desesperada.  
\- Eu quero sair daqui! – Gritou Ino.

Tentamos abrir a porta de entrada, mas ela não se movia. Tentamos abrir as janelas, mas elas pareciam estar coladas. Pain e Temari iriam procurar pelos outros enquanto eu levaria Ino e Sakura para o quarto 301. Não encontrei nada no caminho até o quarto, quando saí dele, eu fui de volta para o andar de baixo, mas alguma coisa estava errada.

Os quartos não pareciam mais ser quartos de um hotel e sim quartos de um hospital. Vi imagens de pacientes, médicos e funcionários, mas depois as imagens se distorceram e viraram monstros em cima das macas. Atirei que nem um louco neles, matei muitos, acabei com o que restava da minha munição (sou péssimo em economizar munição).

Corri para as escadas que davam para o pátio e por incrível que pareça, eles não me seguiram. Olhei um pouco desconfiado, mas decidi não voltar, não até me recuperar da corrida e do susto. Desci até o pátio vazio, apoiei as minhas mãos no muro e fiquei tentando recuperar minha respiração. Ao estabiliza-la, fiquei encarando o abismo sem acreditar em como tinha parado em um lugar como aquele.

\- É tentadora, não acha? – Quando eu penso que estou sozinho o diabo dessa fantasma aparece.  
\- O que é tentadora? – Perguntei sem encará-la.  
\- A queda.  
\- Você não sabe falar de outra coisa que não seja a morte?  
\- Ora, eu estou morta, sobre o que mais você quer que eu fale?  
\- Sobre a possibilidade do meu colega reviver.  
\- Isto está fora de cogitação.  
\- Então você sabia.  
\- Eu não sabia, apenas descobri depois do nosso último encontro.  
\- E por que não pode me contar?  
\- Se eu te contar, menos chances você terá de voltar para casa.  
\- Então, vai finalmente me dizer como sair daqui.  
\- Por que eu deveria?

Eu definitivamente não a entendo. Como um fantasma pode saber como sair deste pesadelo, me ajudar e ao mesmo tempo não querer que eu saia daqui? Só pode ser sádica e querer ver como eu irei morrer!

\- Você quer assistir a minha morte, não é mesmo?  
\- Na verdade não. – Dessa vez eu me surpreendi.  
\- Então por que não me diz como sair daqui?  
\- Porque se eu disser, você contará a todos o que viu e o que passou aqui, mais gente virá para cá a procura de fenômenos sobrenaturais. Eu já vi isso acontecer antes. – Ela estava apreensiva. Não precisei olhá-la para saber disso.  
\- Por que está me ajudando? – Perguntei querendo esclarecer a minha maior dúvida.  
\- Porque somos parecidos.  
\- Só porque temos a mesma cor de cabelo e olhos e eu pareço com um fantasma por ser muito branco, não quer dizer que somos parecidos.  
\- Vi seu caderno de desenho. – O QUE?!  
\- Você fez o que?! – Eu gritei, mas ela parecia estar imóvel olhando para o abismo e não tinha uma gota de sangue. Daria um belo quadro.  
\- Eu vi seu caderno de desenho. Nós temos muito em comum. Não temos família, nosso passado é marcado por um incêndio e perdemos as pessoas que mais amávamos nele. Como eu vi o seu sem permissão, vou deixar que veja o meu, mas não me pergunte nada sobre o que tem nele. Eu já falei demais ao meu respeito. 

Depois disso ela desapareceu. Eu olhei para o chão e vi cinco cartuchos de munição, um caderno de desenho e um bilhete: “Se continuar a gastar munição assim, vai acabar morrendo, melhore essa mira!”. Minha mira é boa, os monstros é que se mexem demais! “PS: Quando terminar de ver, vá ao quarto 301 e o deixe lá.”.

Primeiro verifique se não tinha nenhum monstro, depois eu guardei o caderno e fui procurar pelos outros. Enquanto eu subia as escadas, eu comecei a refletir sobre minha conversa com Kin. Cada vez que a encontrava, mais perguntas se formavam em minha mente e cada vez mais uma delas me atormentava: o que teria acontecido no Sanatório de Willow Hill?


	6. Chapter 6

Quando voltei para o dentro do hotel, o cenário do sanatório tinha sumido. Passei pela recepção e andei até encontrar Pain, Temari, Neji e Sasuke ao lado do corpo de um monstro e o corpo de Kiba. Pelo visto ele reviveu e foi morto de novo.

\- Alguma novidade? – Perguntei.  
\- Os outros já eram. – Ele respondeu.  
\- Como assim já eram?! – Perguntou Temari incrédula.  
\- Estão mortos. Todos eles. – Respondeu Sasuke com sua habitual frieza.

Temari não aguentou, se ajoelhou e começou a chorar. Ela tinha visto Kankuro ser morto e agora sabia que nunca mais veria Gaara novamente. Shikamaru surgiu das sombras com um pedaço de papel. Esperamos Temari se recompor um pouco e fomos para o quarto 301. Enquanto o pessoal conversava e lamentava, eu peguei o meu caderno de desenhos, fui para o banheiro e me tranquei lá.

Folheei o meu caderno. Nele tinha desenhos de Shin e eu, alguns outros desenhos e o desenho do incêndio no orfanato. Prefiro não falar no assunto. Folheei o caderno de Kin e não acreditei no que vi. Vi alguns desenhos de duas garotas, uma mais velha e uma mais nova. A mais velha era a própria Kin já a mais era uma garota de cabelo castanho escuro e olhos azuis, talvez fosse alguém importante para Kin que ela perdeu no incêndio, mas o que me chamou atenção foram os outros desenhos. Alguns deles mostravam pessoas mortas ou prestes a se matar e outros mostravam a garota mais nova em uma maca incendiada, levando choque ou qualquer coisa do gênero. 

Depois apareceu um desenho do incêndio, algumas páginas depois apareceu de novo, depois um homem em meio às chamas, mas ele não estava sendo queimado por elas, e foi assim até que eu viu uma página arrancada. Não é preciso ser um gênio para descobrir que a folha que faltava era a que eu encontrei na gaveta junto com a chave e ela tinha uma data.

Lavei o rosto e ouvi gritos. Saí do banheiro correndo para ver, mas era só a Kin com sangue por todo lado e uma cara de assustar o capeta que tinha aparecido na frente de todo mundo.

\- O que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntei.  
\- Estamos sob ataque! – Gritaram Sakura e Ino.  
\- Kin?  
\- Eu não tolero putaria no meu quarto! – Está na cara que tinham casais se pegando.  
\- Seu quarto?! – Perguntaram os outros espantados.  
\- Ela era paciente do sanatório e este é o quarto dela.

Os olhos dos outros se arregalaram, depois começaram a discutir, mas nada importante. Kin sentou na cama e ficou olhando vidrada para nós. Os outros foram para um canto, pois ninguém gosta de ficar perto de um fantasma. Eu me encostei na porta do banheiro.

\- Descobri algo que nos tirará deste lugar. – Anunciou Shikamaru segurando o pedaço de papel. – É preciso fazer um círculo, atear fogo e colocar uma pessoa viva dentro para que se realize o sacrifício.  
\- Parabéns, descobriu como sair. – Disse Kin irônica. – Mas será que isso é tudo?  
\- Mas isso é um absurdo! – Exclamou Konan. – Então isso quer dizer que um de nós terá que morrer!  
\- Exatamente, mas apenas sairão quando sacrificarem alguém que merece morrer. A pergunta é: qual de vocês merece morrer? – A fantasma abriu um sorriso psicótico que gelou a espinha de todos.

Ficamos em um silêncio mortal, mas depois ficamos discutindo quem deveria se sacrificar para que os outros pudessem ir embora. Nessa hora era um expondo os podres do outro. É claro que ninguém ali queria morrer, muito menos para salvar um grupo. Enquanto o povo discutia eu notava as expressões da paciente do 301. Ela dava um sorriso sádico quando alguém intitulava o outro para o sacrifício, mas quando um gritava que não queria morrer, a expressão dela era de puro desprezo.

Lembrei de uma coisa! “Existem dois tipos de pessoa que odeio: o tipo que mata e tem medo de morrer e o tipo que procura a morte e implora para não morrer.”. Ela tinha me dito isso no segundo dia em que estivemos neste maldito hotel. Todos estávamos no 2º grupo, pois viemos aqui procurar fantasmas, ignoramos os avisos, procuramos a morte e estávamos com medo da possibilidade de morrer, mas eu, Sasuke, Pain e Temari estávamos no 1º grupo, pois nós matamos vários monstros e estávamos com medo da morte. Tudo faz sentido! Todos nós merecíamos morrer!

\- Eu vou. – Todos me olharam perplexos. – Não tenho medo da morte.  
\- Mas Sai... – Começou Ino.  
\- Tudo bem, eu não me importo. Não tenho nada a perder.

Kin não tinha mais sangue. Inicialmente ela me olhou perplexa, depois abriu o conhecido sorriso sádico, mas depois preocupada e eu não entendi por quê. Sem dizer mais nada, ela saiu do quarto e flutuou pelos corredores até sumir de vista.

Descemos para a recepção. Precisávamos de algo para desenhar o círculo e de fósforos. Isso seria fácil, se o ambiente não se distorcesse e virasse um quintal de grama vermelha, um teto de cimento como céu e a nossa frente tinha uma larva de mariposa gigante. Eu me pergunto que diabos uma larva faria num sanatório/hotel, mas isso não importa.

Eu, Sasuke, Pain e Temari começamos a atirar. Tínhamos sorte do bicho ser lento para atacar. Quando o matamos, vários cães sem pele saíram de dentro da larva e vieram para cima de nós. Dois deles destroçaram Neji e um deles quase arrancou a perna de Sasuke. Tivemos sorte em acabar com eles.

\- Sasuke! – Gritaram Sakura e Ino.  
\- Merda! Aqueles malditos! – Gritou ele.  
\- É um ferimento profundo. Precisa de um médico se quiser sobreviver. – Sasori analisava o ferimento dele.  
\- Temos que nos apressar antes que a gente morra antes de ter uma chance de sair. – Disse Pain.

Fomos até a cozinha, achamos um pouco de óleo e uma caixa de fósforos. Voltamos à recepção e fizemos um círculo com o óleo. Eu já estava me acostumando com a ideia de morrer.

\- Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? – Perguntou Ino um pouco insegura.  
\- Todos nós merecemos morrer, Ino. Qualquer um de nós poderia estar no meu lugar. – Não vou explicar essa lógica para os outros porque para mim a lógica já tinha pegado o ônibus para a puta que pariu.  
\- Baka! Por que não deixou a gente decidir que fosse outra pessoa?!  
\- Por que essa outra pessoa poderia ter sido você.

Seus olhos ficaram marejados. Ela me abraçou e me beijou. Foi um beijo profundo e cheio de tristeza. Eu jamais imaginaria que iria acabar assim e que o meu primeiro beijo seria o último. Puta que pariu! Só agora eu percebi! Eu vou morrer virgem!

Ouvimos um grito e nos separamos. Quando vimos, era uma criatura que mais parecia um zumbi matou Sasuke. Dei um belo tiro no meio da cabeça dela, o último tiro que eu daria na vida.

\- Vamos logo com isso antes que apareçam mais! – Berrou Pain.

Entrei no círculo e Sakura acendeu o fósforo e jogou no óleo, só não esperava que o fogo tomasse grandes proporções e incendiasse a sala inteira. Em poucos segundos o cômodo inteiro estava em chamas. A porta se abriu num estrondo permitindo a saída. Eu não conseguia enxergar nada e tossi. Estava muito quente, não me aguentava em pé. Caí de bruços no chão e fiquei olhando as labaredas.


	7. Chapter 7

Eu sabia que não era uma boa ideia quando vi o hotel. Sabia que deveria voltar para casa ou procurar outro lugar para ficar, mas naquela época o meu grupo não pensava dessa forma. Conforme os dias passavam, mais eu tinha certeza do que estava por vir, mais eu tinha certeza de que acabaria assim, mais a loucura me consumia e a morte estava próxima.

Enquanto eu não morria, eu via sombras do passado. O incêndio do orfanato mesclava com o incêndio do sanatório. Vi imagens de médicos e pacientes mesclada com imagens de crianças que eu conhecia. Tudo era uma coisa só. Via corpos queimando, ouvia gritos que não estavam aqui, via o cenário se distorcer, uma sombra se formar e senti a minha visão escurecer. Apesar do calor das chamas eu sentia frio. Dei um longo suspiro e tudo virou trevas.

\- Hei, acorda! – Sentia que conhecia essa voz, mas de onde? – Acorde, idiota! – Definitivamente conhecia esta voz de épocas passadas. – Não acredito que fiz isso por nada! – Talvez de uma época que eu nem me lembre mais. – Sai! Acorda caralho!

Senti um jato de água gelada me atingir. Eu abri os olhos e me sentei assustado. Olhando em volta, a recepção do hotel estava destruída, o corpo de Sakura estava carbonizado, a porta estava aberta, Kin estava do meu lado e tinha um balde também.

\- Eu morri?  
\- Não.  
\- O que aconteceu?  
\- Sacrificaram alguém que não merecia morrer.  
\- Mas eu merecia morrer.  
\- Quando se ofereceu voluntariamente para o sacrifício e quando vi que estava determinado a isso, eu vi que você não merecia morrer afinal de contas.   
\- Você me salvou?  
\- Não exatamente. Acordei Alessa e a convenci de que alguém que se entrega a morte como você se entregou não merecia morrer, pelo menos não desse jeito. Então ela interferiu e quem acabou morrendo foi a garota que acendeu o círculo.  
\- Alessa?  
\- É melhor você ir a não ser que queira ficar e fazer parte deste lugar. – Ela disse mudando de assunto rapidamente.

Eu me levantei e caminhei até a porta, mas antes eu me virei pela última vez para trás.

\- Lamento pelo aconteceu com você.  
\- Você não sabe o que aconteceu comigo.  
\- Infelizmente eu sei. Eu vi como foi doloroso morrer naquele incêndio antes de perder a consciência.  
\- Eu não morri no incêndio. – Fiquei pasmo. Não morreu no incêndio?  
\- Mas como? Não há registro da sua morte na sua ficha. Eu pensei que...  
\- Não tem registro, é verdade, eu presenciei o incêndio, mas não morri nele. Agora vá antes que essa porta se feche.  
\- Obrigado por tudo. – Pela primeira vez em anos eu dei um sorriso verdadeiro.

Sem dizer mais nada, eu saí do hotel. Fui para onde estacionamos os carros e vi Hinata, Pain, Konan, Shikamaru, Temari, Deidara, Sasori e Ino lá. Eles ficaram espantados ao me ver. Ino correu e me abraçou e eu retribuí.

\- Pensamos que estivesse morto! – Exclamou Temari.  
\- Eu também. – Eu disse.  
\- Vimos Sakura pegar fogo depois que acendeu o círculo! Pensamos que você também tinha pegado. – Disse Deidara.  
\- Como foi que sobreviveu? – Perguntou Shikamaru.  
\- Eu não sei. – Dei uma meia verdade, pois em parte eu não sabia como.  
\- Estou feliz de que esteja bem! – Ino chorava de alegria.

Entramos nos carros e fomos embora. Dirigimos até o hotel sumir no horizonte, apesar disso minha cabeça estava cheia de perguntas. Quem era Alessa? Como ela interferiu? Como Kin morreu? Como o Kiba revivia? E por que eu sentia que esse pesadelo ainda não tinha acabado? Por alguma razão eu sentia que voltaria àquele lugar, mas a principal questão era: o que realmente teria acontecido no Sanatório de Willow Hill?

Fim?


	8. Epílogo

Quando voltamos fomos direto para a delegacia. A polícia foi investigar, mas não achou nada no hotel, nem mesmo um único corpo ou uma única cinza. Eles acharam que estávamos loucos e nos enviaram a psiquiatras. Apesar das argumentações dos meus colegas, os que morreram foram dados com desaparecidos.

Eles deram entrevistas em jornais, revistas, programas de TV, já eu preferi não me meter nisso. Sempre que alguém me perguntava sobre o que aconteceu, eu não respondia, evitava ou dizia que não me lembrava ao certo, mas eu me lembrava muito bem.

Depois do que aconteceu, passei a investigar o Sanatório de Willow Hill. Procurei por notícias, informações, boatos, qualquer coisa que falasse do sanatório, mas não achei nada. A única coisa que consegui foi a informação de que houve um incêndio e que construíram aquele hotel.

Com o passar do tempo minha busca foi diminuindo, o Sanatório de Willow Hill parecia mais um pesadelo do que um acontecimento, que aos poucos os sobreviventes foram esquecendo. Eu não conseguia esquecer, mas tinha que seguir em frente.

Me formei na escola, fiz vestibular, passei e agora faço design gráfico (ou web design). Estou namorando a Ino desde que as coisas se acalmaram, Pain está com a Konan e Shikamaru com a Temari enquanto Deidara, Sasori e Temari estão solteiros.

Todos achavam que o pesadelo tinha acabado, mas eu acredito que esteja apenas começando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continua em Sanatory: Revelations.


End file.
